Vengeance Warriors
by Dante305
Summary: ROTK fan fiction with alotta twists and unexpected events, highly recommended for any fan of that period or the video game series's. Rating just to be safe.


Alright this wasn't meant to be a fan fiction at all; I'll say what it was planned to be when I'm done. Also mind the poor grammar, I seemed to write this at late night before I got to bed, besides, English ain't my first language. Also comment and review this story, it's my first time so do NOT go easy on me and DO write constructive suggestions and complaints please :D

**Chapter 1**

In a normal morning, in a very small and peaceful village, a sound can be heard breaking the silence...

"Yun, wake up! You're gonna be late today!"

"Huh? It's not my turn today, mom"

Zhao Yun says while sleeping, in a very dizzy voice. Poor guy didn't have a good sleep at all last night, and yet he finds his mother waking him up although it's not his day to go hunting for the village.

"Yun, wake up and talk to me straight!" She says in a loud voice.

Zhao Yun quickly wakes up; he just rotates his body 180 degrees and peaks from the other side.

"Yes, mother?"

"The hunters aren't here today, they had some work else where and it's your duty to go and hunt for food, or we'll die out of hunger. We don't have anything for today's lunch so get going"

Zhao Yun just sighs, grins, and begins changing his clothes, took his spear and went outside. He felt the dawn's nice breeze and the sound of his kid brother playing with his friends, they were no more than 5 yours old and they had one of the best smiles and laughs. Zhao Yun's attention was cut when he thought he saw some shadow in the high trees, he stared at that tree for sometime then his mother saw him, sighed and pushed him.

"Go on my son, god bless you"

Zhao Yun forgot about it and just went on his way, in his way he saw some illegal, novice hunters. He decided to take this chance to have some fun by killing some hunters. Zhao Yun wasn't exactly the war maniac, or the crazy guy lusting for fun. He simply did what he felt right. These hunters were disturbing the laws of nature and simply needed to be gotten rid of. He also thought it might kick some laziness and yawns. He approached them and combated them; it wasn't long before their bodies started hitting the floor. Zhao Yun was quite an excellent fighter, he was famous in his village and words of his skill reached the next province.

Zhao Yun reached some cave, he went inside, he knew it would get him to some waterfall were some eatable animals live there. Though as he wondered inside the cave, he ran into a huge, wild bear. Zhao Yun dropped to the ground faking death, the bear just charged at him, when the bear got closer; Zhao Yun quickly grabbed his spear, pushed himself up and slashed the bear's left eye making it bleed. The bear lost his left ear, it can't see in it now. The bear was actually lucky it didn't die. So it just escaped the cave.

Zhao Yun continued his way; he reached the waterfall where he caught some birds and rabbits. When he finished he was quite tired so he lied at some old tree and slept.

After a couple of hours, Zhao Yun woke up and saw smoke coming out of his village! He can't exactly see his village, as some trees are covering his eye sight. Though he can clearly see a lot of smoking coming from the same direction. He felt his heart beat go faster, he grabbed his spear and rushed to his village.

After an hour, he reached his village and saw it completely razed to ashes. Old men, wielding spears were more like dead bodies lying on the ground. Fire was sprayed everywhere, woman and children were butchered and died. He unthinkably went to his house and saw his young brother and his friends all dead and burnt. The wind moved their ball and made it hit Zhao Yun's leg. He shed a tear, he didn't cry for ages. He saw some old man lying on the ground, although he seemed to have died he wasn't burnt so Zhao Yun rushed to him, and asked him who did this but received no answer.

He went on and one, checking tons of men but none answered him, he saw his mother lying on the ground, he went to her, shaked her a couple of times and asked her. He was delighted she was able to talk for sometime.

Mother: "Listen.. Yun.. listen.. CA-carefully.. Some men come here and did this.. they were wearing blue armor and took your father..... RA-ran now.. I don't want them to take you too"

Zhao Yun heard her words with full ears. Then he let on the ground with full tears. He looked at the sky and shouted in rage:

"HEAVEN! MARK MY WORDS! I , ZHAO YUN, SWEAR THAT WHO EVER DID THIS WILL PAY!!! OR I AM TO DIE TRYING!!!"

He took his spear and left the village, he didn't know where, but he went north, hoping it would lead him to his father. He was ready to travel the land for that. He left, walking like a dead body with no heart.

**Chapter 2**

In some other place, far far away..

A figure of a man mounted on his giant horse, the man was dressed in great light armor and wielded one long spear, and he seemed to head for a tent made in the middle of the desert. He was also carrying some bucket with cool water is this very hot day, under the hellish sun.

He headed to the tent, and saw some young guy sleeping in its shadow, the guy splashed the other young guy with water from the bucket. He emptied all the water on the sleeping guy, making him jump as high as he can. He quickly got on his feet and pointed his knife at the other guy's nick. After staring at each other for a minute, the young guy took his knife back and said in a bit mad voice

"You could have just woke me up normally, De, like what I dunno.. PEOPLE do?"

Pang De just laughed a bit and answered his friend.

"Oh trust me I did, I did a lot more, you just seemed like dead bones to me"

"Very funny" Ma Chao replied and just grinned at Pang De. "Remind me, why you woke me up again?"

"The training? I'm older than you and I remember YOUR stuff better than you do, training is important for any warrior, you have to build up your stamina, focus, power, courage,...."

"Yeah yeah, let's get going already, you're speeches always give me headaches" Chao interrupted.

Ma Chao jumped on his horse, after grabbing his spear. He charged at Pang De. He exchanged some few strikes, stabs and tried all sorts of attacks in different situations.

"Heh, you still got your touch, old timer" Ma Chao said while fighting.  
"You ain't half bad yourself kid" Pang De said as he slashed Ma Chao's spear, and hit his face with the blunt end, making him fall from his horse.

"Experience beats age!" Pang De cheerfully said, happy with his accomplishment.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that crap a lot" Ma Chao said as he was getting up. He dueled Pang De a lot of times before, rarely won though. And Page De always ends up with that phrase, seemed weird to Ma Chao.

"Anyway, can I get going now, old man?"  
"No way, you're not ready yet!"  
"Thanks dude!"  
Ma Chao said that, got on his horse and left ignoring his friend's advice.

"You're not my mom, thanks but I don't have much time. I have to beat Cao Cao before he gets any stronger, now is the right time to move, he's in a big battle and probably let his personal defense down"

"Heh, he's got vigor. Best of luck... kid"  
Pang De said. His horse was too slow to catch up to Ma Chao's, true, Ma Teng's death wish was for Pang De to keep an eye on Ma Chao and help him get his revenge and kill Cao Cao but there isn't much to do now.

As he was thinking, a small army captured him and took him hostage. They covered his eyes before he could notice anything, being caught of guard, he didn't have his spear either. All in all, he was being taken somewhere...

**Chapter 3  
**

"Father Yuan Shao! We don't we use our new spears?!"

"Yes we already planned that.."

"Great! Lets go and kick some Cao Cao butt!"

"Gah! Is she always like this?" Yuan Shao grunted in a low voice, some of his generals and strategiest could hear him but the overly excited, first time female soldier in front of him couldn't. Her name is Yuan Ron, she's Yuan Shao's "daughter" , at least that's what she was raised to believe. She was always excited, naughty but cheerful and innocent. She never liked war, she never even been to battles. She thinks it's some sort of a match were men go and fight. She's not a wimpy scared girl though, she was tought how to handle a sword and she well mastered it since she was young. Yuan Shao never sent her to acctual battles because she was always a soft spot in his heart and never wanted her to be in danger. She was also a very talented kuniochi, yes, kuniochi in China. Japan had quite an infulance at china at that time and ninja's proved their mettle so much that every force now has atleast one or two ninjas in their ranks.

"Uhh.. Yaun Shang, take your sister to her room and lock the room. Never open it for her, I don't want her here to disturbe my plannings and I don't want her to go the battle against Cao Cao, he might get hurt as she isn't well experienced" Yuan Shao said to Yuan Shang in a low voice, Yuan Ron didn't hear them.

Yuan Shang called Yuan Ron and took her to a very small room, he silently locked the room and left her trapped inside. She was puzzled, she thought they just wanted her to rest and save her energy, but she didn't help them plan. She was so excited to go to the battle that she forgot about that. She found a good spot and slept.

Next day she woke up, still trapped.. or that's what she thought at first. She saw some food nearby but she noticed that the room was different.. It was much darker than this, the ground was full of sand where the other room had built stone and cement. She stood up puzzled and dizzy, her sleep wasn't that good either. She felt that something bad happened, she just knew it. She headed to the door and peaked seeing a huge jungle before her. She saw a man well armoured weilding a huge halberd standing next to the "room".

"Erm.. hey you there! What's going on? Where am I and did we kick Cao Cao's butt yet?" Yuan Ron said, she sure had some bady mouth.

"Humph! You woke up at last.. You were siezed as a prisoner from Yuan Shao's army"

"Huh? what's that supposed to mean? And it's LORD Yuan Shao, you fool" She surly wasn't the brightest strategiest, she had no idea what he was saying, she was blinded with over confidence and faith.

"Watch your mouth, or I'll slice you in half. After LORD Cao Cao won the battle against "lord" Yuan Shao, you were taken a prisoner after being found at Yuan Shao's camp. Currently, you're at Cao Cao's prison at Ru Nan. Now shut up and eat your garbage"

"Wh-what?" She was completely shocked by this sudden saddening news, she took a couple of steps back and looked down.. After a moment, she kicked the food and screamed

"I'll NEVER eat something from a dirty scum like Cao Cao!"

she sat down and started crying, she always had faith on Yuan Shao. She thought he's unbeatable having unified his province in a very short time. Moreover, he was her father, only person that she really trusted. Her brothers weren't that much close to her, she had no sisters to play with either, and now she was lonely and got nothing to do and no one to follow. She started crying, letting out her feelings..

After some time of crying, her imagination made her see an illusion of Yuan Shao. And he started talking to her

"Ron, stop crying now.. You know I am to die sooner or later, crying won't bring me back to life. Listen to me, you are the thing you're scared of, you are the thing you're sad at. None is making you sad, you control your feelings. Forget the past and focus on the future, plan it well.. Focus on the bright side, at least you're free now, free.. choose your fate.. and do whatever you want to do"

The illusion disappeared before Yuan Ron could say anything, she knew it was just her imagination but it acctualy stoped her from crying. She drew a smile on her face, it was hard but she did her best to even fake it. She remembered "Yuan Shao" 's last words "choose your fate, you're free" She decided she would nail Cao Cao, she didn't exactly know how to accamplish that but she knew she had to get out of the prison to do that.

First, she noticed that her two daggers were taken, she searched her room and saw a small hole in the back wall. She was young enough to get through it, she wasn't older than 16 anyway. She stumbled upon a nice small lake, next to it there was a guard. She ducked and rolled to a tree next to her to aviod been spotted.

She eximned the place, and thought her daggers were hidden in some storage house she managed to spot. She sneaked behind the first soldier, and the next one. Then she headed inside the small storage. She found a drunk half sleeping soldier in there. She started walking slowly, she took her daggers, and some rations she thought she would need. As she was leaving, she had one devilish idea. She went to that soldier, and killed him. She made sure no blood was splashed on the armour, she stripped him to his underwear and took his clothes. Now now, she didn't like it, the guy was too old for her and she ain't a prevert. She just did what she had to do to get her butt saved.

She didn't like walking in these.. wide.. clothes one bit, she never liked a spear either. She slowly headed to the gate of the prison where it would lead her outside.

She noticed some two generals guarding the gates, she knew soldiers aren't allowed to get past these gates anyway. Anyway, she entered the room they were in, she bowed not saying any world. They bowed back, she figured out they weren't the best of generals, they had goofy looks and really didn't look bright. She quickly rolled forward, took the first general's belt and pull it, she ball crushed the other one with a nice kick. She took thier heads and hit them together. It appears they weren't strong either. She quickly tied them with some robe she found and covered thier eyes. She opened the gates, and locked the room the two generals are in and left the prison.

She was laughing at the two generals, she was really innocent. She is now lonely, she lost her father and she's just smiling there and running in the jungle. As she was running however, she fell into some pit and was knocked out.

**Chapter 4**

As Zhao Yun was mindlessly wondering the huge forest in front of him, he found a small camp infront of him. He was glad to see that camp, he got sick of overly "fresh" forest food he'd hunt for surly such a camp had food that would help him and maybe even let him sleep in if not recruit him so that he gets money to help him in his quest. All in all, going to that camp sounded like a good move to him.

He headed there, as he got close to the gate however he quickly ducked and hided behind some tree. He can, clearly, see 2 guards dressed in blue armour guarding the gates. His memory quickly went back and saw a flashback of his mother telling him that some blue armoured troops killed the villagers. As soon as he remembered that, his eyes burned in rage, he became angry and wanted to go to that camp more than ever. He slowly approached it..

"Hey you there, explain yourself" The first guard said, pointing the spear at Zhao Yun

Zhao Yun pushed the spear away from him , quickly took his spear out and swinged at the guy cutting him in half. The other guard rushed at him but was beheaded with his second step. Zhao Yun slowly went inside, checked the place.. There weren't that much of troops, that was a bad sign. Biggest tent there wasn't big enough for a leader, another bad sign. He so hoped he'd kill the guy responsible for the lose of his family and clansmen.

He headed to some room, he heard some guards having a conversation

Guard 1 "What?! What do you mean you didn't find any? You know he likes something big, ANYTHING big"

Guard 2 "I'm really sorry, but some kuniochi fell into that trap before the sheep"

Guard 3 "Great, now what we do? Lord Xu Zhu is going to kill us!"

Guard 1 "Wait, did you say kuniochi? I heard reports one kuniochi escaped from the Ru Nan prison.."

Guard 2 "And my trap wasn't too far from Ru Nan.."

Guard "Ok, I'll tell Xu Zhu that we captured her while you two hunt SOMETHING"

Zhao Yun smilied.. "Xu Zhu, huh? Oh you're going down.... Zhao Yun watched the guards go inside the tent in the middle of the camp. He didn't follow them, he went on and killed the troops who were in other parts of the camp so that they don't gather on him later on, one of the guards sounded called for help though, and all the est of the troops gathered on Zhao Yun. Luckly for him, they were few enough for him to take head on.

At the same time..

Yuan Ron woke up at yet another place. "Great, what's it with hot chicks and getting abducted. I really need to 'quit' ,heh" She thought as he stood up. She found herself in a huge keep, it was dark. She was happy though, to know that she still got her daggers, she headed to the only source of light she saw, a small candle. Next to it there was some drunk guard "AGAIN?! Are all men like this..? she thought, and giggled. As she was giggling she hit the candle with the back of her arm making it fall right on the drunk guy and some wine of the floor.

She quickly jumped back , in a minute the whole keep was on fire, it was made of wood anyway. She looked her surroundings, she saw some cart, she quickly pushed it to the wall that was on fire and destroyed it easily. Old wood, with fire results in some ashes. Something she was proud enough to know from his kuniochi studies. She quickly regained her sense and rolled forward coming out from the keep that was now crumbling and falling.

She gazed at the sky, which was ruined with the smoke coming. She heard some noise coming from the central tent. She headed to it, wanting to know what it is.

"Where is my FOOD?!" the fat general said in a demanding voice.

"It's.. it's being brought now milord" The guard said bowing  
"Though we did catch something, we found the kuniochi that escaped from Ru Nan" Another guard pointed out

"She tastes good?" Xu Zhu said scratching his head

"Uhh.. she's human. You don't human, right?.... what, you don't right? RIGHT?" The guard said in a scared voice.

"If I can't eat her, what should I do with her?" Xu Zhu said in a more puzzled voice.

"May I suggest sending her to lord Cao Cao? She escaped from his prison, surly he had plans for her. You'll get rewarded for that, milord." A guard answered

"Hmm... I have an idea! I can send her to lord Cao Cao. He would reward me!" Xu Zhu said, sounded like he made a discovery.

"That's what I said milord" The guard said sighing. He never knew Xu Zhu is THAT stupid.

"Will I get food though?" Xu Zhu said

The guards looked at him, and sighed. As the guard wanted to answer..

"You can get this!" Zhao Yun rushed inside the tent, and stabbed a soldier with his spear.

Wow... he's hot! Yuan Ron thought.

Xu Zhu got mad, he woke up, grabbed his mace and rushed at Zhao Yun nearly causing an earthquake. Zhao Yun swinged at Xh Zhu's legs making him trip, he then quickly dushed forward and slashed Xu Zhu accross the chest. Xu Zhu attempted to repay Zhao Yun with one slash of his gaint mace but Zhao Yun jumped up and landed on Xu Zhu's mace, he then rapidly stabbed Xu Zhu's chest. He rolled behind him, stabbed his back and rotated his spear one full turn throwing him at his tent. He acctually managed to throw that gaint, fat man to his tent. The tent easily crushed, Yuan Ron managed to get away as she was closely observing the fight. The lights inside the tent broke and set the whole tent on fire, with Xu Zhu in it.

Wow... Yuan Ron thought, before she heard the sound of western camp wall breaking and the sound of some horse running. As she turned, she saw a well armoured man on his big horse heading to her. She ducked , he turned to Zhao Yun and headed to him. They battled, after a few strikes here and there. All being blocked, no injuries.

"Hey stop, you're fighting style.. you're not fighting like these guys. You wield your spear with one hand, you from the north?" Zhao Yun said trying to stop the fight.

"Heh, you sound like a professional. Yes, I'm from the north, and you kid?" Ma Chao answered.

"Kid? you don't look old yourself. I'm from Ru Nan, I came here wanting to kill the guy commanding these guys" Zhao Yun said pointing to some dead soldier with his spear.

"Haha! You want to kill Cao Cao? Exactly why I'm here. May I ask why?" Ma Chao said as his interests gone up, he felt this guy would help him out.

"Cao Cao is his name? Thought its Xu Zhu, anyway you're late, party's over. The guy's dead, by yours truely. He killed my family ,razed my village and abducted my father" Zhao Yun said.

"Xu Zhu? Nope that's his personal body guard. Wait, you said killed him?" Ma Chao said in a puzzled voice

"Fat guy, dog-like face, mass saliva production, cheeks falling down, eyes as big as a cow's" Zhao Yun said

"Heh, sounds like Xu Zhu alright. That's his personal body guard not Cao Cao himself. I'm also after Cao Cao, he imprisoned my family then excuted them. Trained for years and here I come to kill him. Tell you what, you help me out, I help you out, we're cool?" Ma Chao answered

"Good, I was thinking the same myself"

YAAAAAAYYYY!! Yuan Ron thought.

"I didn't get your name yet" Ma Chao said.

"I'm Zhao Yun, yourself?"

"I'm Ma Chao, glad to know you"

"AND I'M YUAN RON!!! WEEEEEE" Yuan Ron said jumping to them.

"Friend of yours?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Never saw her before" Ma Chao said, point his spear at her.

"Woah, hold on boys. I heard everything you guys said, and I wanna kill Cao Cao too! please take me with you, please!" Yuan Ron pleaded, she knew she had to be taken with them or she wouldn't stand a chance, she doesn't even know the way.

"She's too young, won't help" Ma Chao said

"Hey she's a kuniochi, I heard she also escaped Ru Nan. She can be of great asset. Age doesn't matter unless you're thinking of something else" Zhao Yun teased.

"Yeah, what he said!" Yuan Ron excitedly followed.

"Alright.." Ma Chao said.

"Now, we have dinner and sleep, tommorow we plan everything and work it out" Zhao Yun suggested.

"Great! I have brought some rations with me I stole from the prison" Yuan Ron said, handing the rations.

"Hehe, she's ain't half bad" Ma Chao admitted.

After having thier dinner and starting thier fire, they slept.

**Chapter 5**

The party woke up, Yuan Ron opened her eyes, she saw Ma Chao sleeping feets next to her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Zhao Yun wasn't near her. She had a feeling he was ok, he handled Xu Zhu and all the others in the camp pretty well. But her heart started to beat fast. He can't go now.. I still didn't get to know him better, and now I'm left with some crazy, LAZY guy She though.

"You woke up, finally" Zhao Yun said as he came from behind her.

"Oh, there you are, where were you anyway?" Yuan Ron asked.

"I was just checking the keeps here, other than the burnt one, we pretty much have lots of food and weapons there." Zhao Yun said as he was putting out the fire from yesterday.

"Ah, great. We need the best we can to kill Cao Cao" Yuan Ron said, smiling at Zhao Yun. She couldn't hide she had a crash on him, and couldn't stop gazing at him yesterday's night.

"Btw, you never told me your name, kuniochi" Zhao Yun asked.

"Oh, I'm Yuan Ron. Sorry I was just overly excited yesterday and forgot that" Yuan Ron answered, laughing.

"I kinda noticed the excitement part. And why a miss like you after Cao Cao? wait did you say YUAN Ron?"

"Yeah, you probably got it. The guy just never liked my father and they had to fight it out so there you go, that's how I lost my dad and my whole family for that matter"

"Ah, quite sorry to hear that. Hopefully, we can nail him. I heard tales of sleepy guy here and I bet he can help as greatly" Zhao Yun said pointing at Ma Chao who was sleeping.

"Oh, ain't you gonna wake him up?" Yuan Ron wondered.

Zhao Yun stoop up, and took an empty bucket. He took it and headed to the keep feets away from him. He filled it with water and in seconds he was back. He mindlessly splashed Ma Chao directly on him face, laughing. Ma Chao jumped up and quickly looked at Zhao Yun angrily.

"AGH! Why do I always wake up like this, because I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots it seems" Ma Chao said, looking at Zhao Yun with the corner of his eyes while drying himself with a piece of woll he slept under.

"Hahah! I tried to wake you up.."  
"But I was dead bones" Ma Chao intercepted, as he said that he remembered Pang De and wondered how he was doing right now. That guy took care of him ever since he was a kid.

Zhao Yun didn't bother but laugh. He knew it's the best thing to do when you don't really have anything to do or say.

"Guys guys, when are we planning?" Yuan Ron said in a cheerful tone. Was she always like this when planning? She never even thought of it.

"Oh yeah, anyone got a plan?" Zhao Yun said.

"Originally, I wanted to get into Cao Cao's battle with Yuan Shao and kill him from there" Ma Chao said, getting more serious now.

"You're late, cowboy. The battle finished and he won. He killed my dad in it" Yuan Ron said.

"Ahh, then we need some other plan. Sorry about your father by the way" Ma Chao said.

"If I may present a strategy I have..." An old man came from hiding behind a tent. "I allowed myself to hear you're gentlemen's discussion and I believe I have a solution that might help you in your problem" They added.

"Ahem ahem, I don't believe I fit under the 'gentlemen' category" Yuan Ron said.

"I offer my apologies milady. May I continue with my plans?" They asked.

"Sure, go on old man" Ma Chao said.

"Well, it happens that Cao Cao will be facing a combined force of an Liu-Sun alliance. I do believe he will be putting all his forces in this one, and myself was sent from the Liu forces by the order of Liu Bie himself to plan the battle with our allies, the Sun forces. I'm Zhuge Liang, from Wo Long, pleasure to meet you"

"Interesting, how do you think we should use such chance?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Nice question, as I mentioned, Cao Cao will probably put his gaint forces to use in the upcoming battle. If we did manage victory, I think you can help up in pursuing Cao Cao and slaying him while he escaped, can you do it?" Zhuge Liang said, he sensed the warriors infront of him and be put to use.

"Nice thinking, I do believe we can do it. We have one good cavalry knight and would probably nail the guy" Zhao Yun said.

"It's settled then, I look forward to seeing you 'nailing the guy'. How do you plan this is your choice, we will be pursuing Cao Cao whether you be there or not. But I'll instruct the pursuers not to harm you. Currently, Cao Cao is preparing his army and completing his control at the north slaying the tribes who opposes him. I do believe you have a high chance of reaching the battle, so don't mind that. If you decide to join the battle itself rather than pursueing you'll be welcomed with open arms. I do hope to see you helping us there. As for me, I'll be going now to plan the battle with the Sun forces and convince them to battle with Cao Cao as they seem to need a push"

"Genius plan, though how are you sure you'll be able to convince them to fight?" Yuan Ron said, still not trusting Zhuge Liang.

"Yes I'm certain, just because I'm that good" He said winking.

Zhao Yun, Yuan Ron and Ma Chao looked at eachother, did he just wink? they all wondered, looking back at the guy, they didn't see him. He left without them sensing it, Ma Chao could swear he saw him disappear.

They thought his plans were for the best, even if he didn't seem that trustable. They headed to the keeps and took food they'd need and each found a nice replacement for thier weapons. Zhao Yun found a better spear with a bigger blade. Yuan Ron found daggers with better handles and slightly better blades. Ma Chao refused to change his spear because his spear was just favourite. He grabbed a new horse though, wherein Zhao Yun took Ma Chao's old horse.

"Ok, Yuan Ron you head to Wu and help them in the battle. I'm pretty sure they are going to try a grand stretegy against such a grand army and they would need your help. If you see that all the battle is a fake story, report back. I'll go and try to defeat Cao Cao's forces currently holding the base the battle is near. I'm sure that base will support Cao Cao's retreat if he did retreat. I'll also try to scout the area for any traps and probably help Wu at the battle if I made it in time. Ma Chao, you'll hide at the forest and pursue Cao Cao when you see him, you're easily the most capable knight we have so we are putting our faith on you. When you're done, wether success or failure, we'll meet at the base I'll be taking. I hope to see you guys there, at one piece." Zhao Yun said.

"Haha, okay, 'boss' " Ma Chao said laughing, making Yuan Ron laugh with him. Zhao Yun felt a little embaressed but he sucked it up.

**Chapter 6**

At Xu Chang..

A man was sitting on his throne, he had a nice short beard, very strong eyes and was named Cao Cao. He had control over half of the land and seemed unstopable to many other rulers. The guy wasn't evil at all, he started his army in the small city of Chen Liu, and with the help of his friends , family and his own ambition, he managed to write his name on history with golden letters. Thing was, he failed to follow Confucius' saying "Meet Kindness with kindness, and recklessness with wisedom" as he butchered innocent villagers who simply didn't pay thier taxes in the time of need but generally, he managed to establish a gaint country in steady steps.

"Milord, lord Zhang Liao reports, his forces managed to subdue most of the tribes at the north and employed some of them in your service. He also defeated the remants of the Yuan army lead by the Yuan brothers and the tribal leader, Ta Dun" A soldier said, after bowing and gaining the permission to speak.

"Ah great new, you have done well. Report back that Zhang Liao will be getting a promotion soon. Also summon Li Dian on your way"

Li Dian appeared from the shadows before the soldier could say a thing.

"Needed me, milord?" Li Dian said. He was a top ninja in service of Cao Cao, he wore a dark armour and weilded a long sword, he always fulfilled his lord's wishes and never failed to please him.

"Ah, there you are. Inform me of what happened at the latest village raid, I heard there were some survivors and casualities" Cao Cao said.

"Oh yeah, thing is, we managed to capture and employ someone from that village but there are rumors some warrior escaped and united with Ma Chao and some Yuan remant. They managed to take our camp next to the Ru Nan prison where the Yuan remant escaped from and acctually slayed Xu Zhu. Two of our generals were found in the main room of the prison, tied up. We managed to rescue them, want me to bring them?" Li Dian said.

"This is sure to had some impact on our morale and I don't want that to happen. Question the two generals and send an army to that camp to pursue them. Also summon Zhang He whom we recently employed, I want to have a talk with him. On your way, give the men a morale speech before we march, make sure none knows about the recent loss of Xu Zhu" Cao Cao said.

"Understood!" Li Dian said before disappearing.

After some time, Bian Shi came into the room and greated her husband. As they were chatting, Zhang He entered the room and bowed.

"ah Zhang He, I'm not certain if you know, but there seems to be one Yuan warrior who escaped that battle. You have anything to say?" Cao Cao asked, not fully trusted Zhang He yet.

"Yuan warrior? I'm sure we managed to defeat all the Yuan generals at the battle. I'm afraid I know nothing that might benefit you, milord" Zhang He said, if you're wondering if he's a normal Zhang He then no, it's your ordinary DW3 Zhang He, an idiot with a smart way of talking. Dresses and acts like an idiot

"I see, you're free to leave now"

A day after that.. In Cao Cao's battle council, days before the battle.

Cao Cao sat down, looked at his generals and started the council. "Read the scout reports"

"I'm sorry to say this but it appears our scouts were slayed. Though we know we'll be meeting the allied forces of Liu Bie and Sun Quan at a river battle. Our army is weakly experienced with ships and we only have one capable officer and that's Cao Mao. Our troops are already suffering from diseases, and are slowly losing thier morale." Man Chong said.

"That's quite unfortunate to hear, I don't know much about sea battles so I believe if we encouraged the men with morale speeches, it might help" Cao Cao said.

"If I may present my idea, we can link the ships together with steady bridges so that it feels like a ground battle and our troops won't feel dizzy from the sea" Pang Tong suggested, he was newly recruited into the army and was welcomed with open arms from Cao Cao.

"I highly disagree with that, as it might hinder our movement and give the enemy more time to get ready" Cao Mao said.

"Not to mentioned there is a high chance of the a fire attack" Cheng Yu added.

"Hinder our movements? We are winning this battle anyway, as we greatly outnumber them, it's better to reach there slow but with more troops than fast but with little numbers of troops. And I don't think a fire attack is possivle given as the wind is against them and they'd burn themselves up" Pang Tong replied, shutting everyone up.

"I see, we'll follow master Pang Tong's plan then, he is a famous strategist that I'm sure will lead us to many victories in the upcoming battles" Cao Cao said that, ending the council.

After the council..

"You're GENIUS cousin! How did you read that?" Xiahou Yuan said.

"Oh don't worry, an old stupid cat from the south, and a poor villager can't fool me with one simple strategist. I know Pang Tong well, he used to study under Sima Huo with Zhuge Liang and Xu Shu near our village. I'm sure it's his plan, I'm not sure how they are using this ship linking but I know they're up to something, exactly why I'm telling you this" Cao Cao said, with confidence.

"Alrighty, you can count on me and Yuan, cousin. We won't let ya down" Xiahou Dun said.

**Chapter 7**

Zhao Yun had decided to go deeper into the jungle and into the base he was to take, he encountered some Cao Cao's army scouts on the way and some small army that was sent to intercept him. He went near the camp and started a tent miles away from the base, he wanted to time his attack perfectly, it was his only chance of killing the man he really wanted to kill, the thought of that quickly gave him memories.

He remembered his young brother playing with his ball in the dawn, their cheerful voices and giggles rang in his head making him lose sense of his awareness. He shed a tear, he had missed his mother, he was so angry when he saw her dead body that was pierced with an arrow , she lost her left leg and was heavily injured on her right arm.

He so missed her tasty break fast and the lovely village he lived and was raised in not mentioning his friends and fellow hunters, everything.. All that really made him think and give this his best shot. I'd better be attacking them at night, right in the middle of the battle, as it might help Yuan Ron in the battle He thought and peacefully slept.

He had stayed in his tent for days, making sure he attacks at the right time with the right equipments. He observed the battle around him; can see a bit of it, just the northern part which wasn't very busy but he knew Yuan Ron and Wu were doing fine, just fine. While he was thinking of that, the huge base infront of him, the enemies in, his friends and thier last talk, the laughs they shared even in the face of danger and most importantly, his family, his attention was caught when a snake bit his left arm. He quickly stabbed the snake with a knife. It was his mistake he forgot to wear his armour, his arm was bleeding slowly but he got up and covered it with some clean soft clothes, tied it then wore his armour. Little he knew that he was simply pushing the poison further into his body and with the clothes, he was preventing it to get out. But he quickly forgot the pain and went to sleep.

He woke up the other day, and had completely forgot about the wound, maybe because he was wounded just before he slept, or because he had a nice sleep. Anyways, he grabbed his spear and went to the camp as he believed now is the best time.

As he got closer to the base, he saw alotta troops inside and thought about how to nail them. He managed to climb a bit of the wall but not all of it, the gate was completely shut and there were some guards guarding it so it was simply suicide to attack head on. He had no option but to scale the walls, he decided that the best way to climb that extra distance was to stab his knife on the wall and climb on it.

He did that, and since the knife was so small it wasn't broken but in a slightly worse shape, he managed to regain it with his spear after defeating a guard who was just on the fence. He quickly got down and started observing the base. There were 5 tents , a keep which was most likely an armory. And like 150 trained madly armoured soldiers. At first he decided he'd take down the troops on the fence and he managed to do that easily. Then, threw a ladder from above taking down 10 soldiers and drawing 30 others to the same spot, they didn't see him as he had planty of time to get out. He took a bow and an arrow from one of the guards he slayed on the top of the base, he managed to lit it on fire then he shoot at the tent the 30 guards were next to and managed to take them down. He quickly went to the gates and jammed them trapping the guards that were out of the base.

He managed so snipe a couple of them, before he went down and hid there. There were like 70 guards still not damaged, and he needed to kill em. Though, the fires in the camp alerted the generals inside and they quickly rushed outta of their tents. Zhao Yun learned after hearing them talking that they were Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yun.

"Dun, I'll go up the fence and see if I can catch that jerk" Xiahou Yuan said.

"Go on ahead, I'll be awaiting for him here"

He observed Xiahou Yuan going up and quickly destroyed the ladder trapping him there, realising his cover was broken he felt his heart beat fast and quickly rushed to the guards slaying them one by one. Some of the guards were caught by suprise, some were scared of the fire and thought it's some kind of ghost which made it easier for Zhao Yun.

After a minute, Zhao Yun was very tired, but there weren't anyone aside the Xiahou brothers, and Yuan was doing his job perfectly by shooting Zhao Yun from his position which helped making Zhao Yun tired.

He realized he should beat the one eyed general first, then he can deal with Yuan. The brothers seemed to combine thier attacks magnificently and really done a lot to Zhao Yun. He rushed to Dun and exchanged some strikes, Dun was in a much better condition though so with one strike he sent Zhao Yun's spear flying, Zhao Yun felt that he'd die now, his heart beat went much faster and saw Dun delivering his strike but he didn't lose hope, he quickly rolled then kicked the ground spraying dust at Dun's eyes, he quickly took out his knife and stabbed Dun's other eye. he quickly jumped back evading an arrow from Xiahou Yun.

He kicked the now completely blind Xiahou out of the way making him fall on his face, he took Dun's blade and reflected some arrows from Xiahou Yun. He didn't want to kill an unarmed warrior, specially such a great one as Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Dun woke up and felt that he was standing on something which he realized was Zhao Yun's spear. He quickly grabbed it and mindlessly slashed at where the sound of his blade reflecting arrows was coming from and he managed to greatly damage Zhao Yun and catching him off guard. Zhao Yun rolled behind Dun and kicked him forward again and his head was hit one by of Yuan's arrows.

Zhao Yun timed it so good it wasn't Yuan's fault to miss as the arrow was heading to Yun but everything happened after he fired it. The arrow stuck in Xiahou Dun's eye, Zhao Yun didn't lose a moment and threw his knife at the panicing Yuan killing him. His knife stabbed Yuan's brain and immediatly killed him. Zhao Yun didn't lose a second and fell on the ground, he was very tired but was also proud of his accamplishment; he fell on Xiahou Dun's body and heared Dun's voice which meaned Dun could have stood up and fought a bit more. Done.. your turn.. guys Zhao Yun said before he slept.

**Chapter 8**

Yuan Ron travelled for days, she nearly admitted she lost her way. The long trip took days and she wasn't even sure where she headed. She was also a bit short on food so she had to eat only when needed. After days of travelling, she finally reached Lu Jiang the Sun army's city on the border of the Wei army pretty close where the showdown is going to be.

She entered the city, found some gold on the floor and took it. As she was travelling around the huge city, with crowded markets and narrow passages, she saw some merchant yelling at another poor looking merchant about not repaying his debt.

"But I'm only missing a couple of coins, please forgive me. My business is going well and I'll give you that money of yours soon. It's not like you need it, there are just a couple of coins" The marchant defended.

"Explain to me why you don't have these "couple of coins" when your "business is going well" ? " The other merchant accused.

"uh uh.. I'm into something big at the moment and I'm expecting a big shipment. I'm simply waiting for my money to come, I asure you I have the money you need. I beg for time" The merchant defended himself again.

"How much ya need?" Yuan Ron jumped into the conversation.

"100 golden coins if that interests such a poor looking kuniochi as the one I'm seeing now" The merchant rudely answered.

"Here" Yuan Ron threw the bug of money on the merchant. She didn't even count the money in it and slowly grabbed the merchant she was helping's arm and slowly walked with him away.

She wispered "On my signal, one two.."

"HEY WAITA MINUTE!" the other merchant said calling them.

"Run!" Yuan Ron said and rushed away pulling the merchant with her, they managed to lose that merchant and made it to safety.

"Thanks! I owe you a big time" The merchant said happily.  
"Right on" Yuan Ron simply replied and went on her way.

She headed into the castle, and demanded a meeting with the prefect Zhu Zhi, and after begging she was allowed to enter only because she came from a long way.

"Ahem, greatings master.. Prefect!" Yuan Ron said as she met Zhu Zhi.

"Prefect? hahah! my name is Zhu Zhi. Please feel at home and drop the formality if you want. What brings you here today?" Zhu Zhi cheerfully said, he seemed to be a friendly prefect.

"Ok thanks. You see, I heard you'll be fighting with the Cao Cao's army and a Shu officer told me to come and help you at the battle. One of my friends will be helping Liu Bie's pursuit and another will be taking a base. That officer's name was Zhuge something.." Yuan Ron said.

"Helping us? Well, that's some pretty big info you have there. If you know that much about the battle and your friends are already helping, I don't see why you can't help us. Just don't spread any rumors on town and since we only have one Kuniochi unit, you'll be joining Sun Shang Xiang's unit" Zhu Zhi said.

"Wait a minute, Zhuge something? LIU BIE officer? I'm more than certain you're talking about my brother, Zhuge Liang. Word is, he's pretty sick and won't be attending the battle anyway" Someone said coming into the room.

"Ahh, Zhuge Jin got a vaild point there" Zhu Zhi followed.

"Well that's what he said his name is. I'm as clueless as you are.." Yuan Ron said, also puzzled.

"I think we can use her, I don't she can be as much of a thread anyway" Zhu Zhi said.

"Whatever you see, Zhu Zhi. Anyways, the battle will be beginning in a week, that's IF we'll be battling. Lord Sun Quan is still not sure about this and is thinking of surrendering" Zhuge Jin said.

"Ahhh? Where is him? I want to talk to him about this.." Yuan Ron quickly said.

"He's in Jian Ye but I doubt you'll be given a meeting" Zhuge Jin said leaving, sounding like he didn't trust Yuan Ron yet.

"Don't worry, this might get ya slip past the guards there" Zhu Zhi said throwing something at Yuan Ron, which Yuan Ron recognized was the Seal of Office. Which in other words means she's a Wu officer and can be granted meetings normally.

"But.. I don't want to stay in the army, I'll only help you guys in one battle.." Yuan Ron said, shocked at Zhu Zhi but also admiring his kindness.

"Dun worry, you can leave whenever you want" Zhu Zhi answered her.

Hearing that, Yuan Ron left the caslte. The merchant he helped earlier came to her.

"Hey I managed to get my money and pay that man! thanks again. If you ever need anything, just drop by" The merchant said.

"Haha, glad you payed what you owed to that jerk, never ask him for money again or he's gonna bully you again" Yuan Ron said.

Both of them laughed, and as they were leaving.

"You don't happen to have a horse, by the way? I kinda need one in my way to Jian Ye" Yuan Ron said.

"Haha! I'm a stable owner and all my business depends on horses. I was expecting a shipment of saddles that I'm going to be selling to the Sun army, of course I can provide you with a decent horse and a map too" The merchant said.

Yuan Ron thanked him and headed with him to his stable. It wasn't that far as it only took minutes. When they got there, Yuan Ron seemed to insist on taking a white horse even if they weren't the best there just because it looks good she thought. The merchant argued her to take a better horse but she wanted a 'pretty' horse.

She recieved a map from the merchant and headed on her way to Jian Ye. After raoming around for sometime completely clueless where she was heading because the map seemed.. weird to her, the took the map from her hands and moved it away from her. As she went to pick it up she noticed that the map now makes sense, she laughed at herself holding the map upside down and went on her way.

In 2 days she reached Jian Ye, she hoped she wasn't late and entered the city then went directly to the castle, showing the seal of office to anyone who questioned her, in her way she heard alotta of officers complaining some of them sounded like pirates, they didn't like thier lord chickening out the battle and really wanted to fight.

She reached Sun Quan's room and entered, she saw 4 men inside and introduced herself before sitting next to them.

"I'm Yuan Ron, the new recruit. I was told lord Sun Quan wasn't sure about fighting?" Yuan Ron said.

"Yeah, we're discussing this at the moment" One of the men said.

"May I join? I promise I won't cause any disturbance.. I'm always quiet when planning" Yuan Ron said, before realising she just took it alittle too far with lies.

"No! Only ministers are allowed here! As a newly recruited officer I do believe you should leave and await the orders" An old man said.

"Let her stay, Zhou, I want to see what she thinks of this. You four been putting me to sleep with your preachings and arguements" Sun Quan said.

"Well, I really think we should fight in this battle. The men outside are raged and can go earn the battle. Cao Cao's army is from the north I'm sure they don't have ships there.. they can't be that good" Yuan Ron said.

"That's very good, miss, but simply attacking an army 10 times the size of your own was never tried before" Zhang Zhao said.

"We can be the first one! And our names will be written on history" Yuan Ron said.

"Only place in history pages we will be is in the negitive pages!" Zhang Zhou answered, growing angrily.

"Better than nothing, and that's IF we lost instead of just awaiting Cao Cao to rule us like dogs I think we should attack" Yuan Ron said.

"Exactly what I have been saying for hours, we have a big chance of winning as Cao Cao's army aren't experienced with naval battles" A handsome man said.

"I agree with master Zhou Yu, we do have a big chance of winning if we used his plan" A man said.

"Alright, I think we should be attacking. Zhou Yu and Lu Su should explain the plans to the generals, Zhang Zhou can choose whether to go or not but I do hope you don't feel bad. My mother's will was to listen to you in demistic's but not political. I do hope we can win this battle" Sun Quan said.

**Chapter 9  
**  
The day of the battle drew near and Sun Quan ordered his army to start training and drilling themselves and recruiting all the men they can.

Yuan Ron made herself known to the other generals at that time, most were pirates but she really, really enjoyed her time there. Many pirates and officers were very friendly and shared alotta laughs with her.

First there was this Huang Gai fellow. He's an old general in his army and done alot to it. Sun Quan's father greatly admired him so he was one highly ranked officers. All that, Yuan Ron didn't give a damn about, the guy seemed kind and nice but stobborn at times and likes to give alotta lectures and lessons to the 'young ones' or so he refeared to them.

Then, there was Cheng Pu who she didn't talk much with but found out he was also a very high ranked officers and very serious and bold officer. Han Dang is another officer she greated a couple of times and was kind to her.

Gan Ning was a pirate at the army, Yuan Ron thought he's plain crazy and really liked spending time with him, probably the most one she had fun with. He did pranks on other officers, showed his might on training and was one popular officer in his army. He was very flirty though and hitting on her time and time again, both knew it was nothing serious and more or less Gan Ning's way of tough jokes. Yuan Ron kinda enjoyed that thing and made them share alotta laughs.

Ling Tong was a very lazy officer. Usually sleeping or lying down, or getting scolded by his father not doing working lively. He wasn't bad, he did his works as he was ordered to but was too lazy in non-working times. He too had some time with Yuan Ron and enjoyed it, almost treating her like a sister.

Zhou Tai was one figure she rarely saw but heard of him. He was a masked guy with alotta muscles and dark armour, she knew of Gan Ning he was Sun Quan's bodyguard. Finally, there was this kid she liked to hang around with at times. He was very out going, very funny and also smart. His name was Lu Xun, no more than 9 years old Yuan Ron guessed. His uncle, Lu Meng was a very bold warrior with nothing about strategy. He'd prefer to attack head on then do 'cowardly tactics' anytime.

Other officers she knew like Zhu Zhi weren't in the battlefield. Some she didn't get a chance to interact with like Zhou Yu and Lu Su. And the rest she didn't even meet.

The day before the battle came, Sun Quan gave a morale speech that was more of lessons. Telling them how to act in a battle, the different sounds of drums, when they're heading and where, what's thier plan and so on. He told them they need a good sleep before the battle.

Yuan Ron was under Sun Shang Xiang's unit, Sun Shang Xiang was friends with Yuan Ron even before Yuan Ron joined the Wu forces as both were skilled kuniochi(+s?). She talked with her about the plans of her unit and it was to assasinate Cai Mao the only navaly experienced officer within Cao Cao's ranks. After that they were to act as they see fit, serving as a mobile unit switching between attacking and defending.

The battle came, Yuan Ron wasn't scared at all, she was very excited and kinda wondered why she wasn't invited in the planning council but forgot all about it after seeing the ships clash infront of her. He went crazy and rushed head on killing many guards but soon she was very tired and was surrounded, the rest of Sun Shang Xiang's unit finally caught up to her and helped her. Sun Shang Xiang told her to take it easy and attack steadily as the battle WILL take weeks.

The unit progressed swiftly with no problems until Jia Xu noticed that Sun Shang Xiang's unit is aiming at Cai Mao so he order Cao Ren to go intercept them and ambush them. And Cao Ren didn't fail at that, he put up quite a defence with his outstanding formation. Yuan Ron drifted away from SSX's unit and flanked Cao Ren's unit alone, doing that she fought some spearmen and tried to foil Cao Ren's spear wall. Spearmen rushed at her and she jumped above them and tried to gather as much men as possible. This tactic slowly weakened the spear wall and SSX made it worse when she flanked from the other site and pincered Cao Ren's unit and divided it. In minutes, Cao Ren's unit was defeated but he managed to escape without being captured.

They reached Cai Mao's unit who proved to be a good challange. His troops were much better drilled and experienced with ships. But in the middle of the two unit's clashing, Yuan Ron beheaded Cai Mao and assasinated him from behind after successfuly sneaking up to his position.

"Sorry boys, but your boss' dead" Yuan Ron said as she rushed at the two guards seeing thier leader's dwad body falling infront of them missing the head. After that, the unit regrouped but was ambushed by Zhu Ling and Cao Hong. Cao Hong had a bigger army then Zhu Ling which made the fighting go for a long time. SSX's unit managed to survive though even after losing a high number of kuniochi(+s?). After the enemies numbers were fewer, Yuan Ron managed to see the leaders and started crying from laughing. She madly headed to them, and in a minute they were tied up with clothes and brought back to SSX.

"Some losers I knew for a long time. Oh, and I hope you still can make babies Zhu Ling after that kick at the prison" Yuan Ron said laughing and rolling on the floor. SSX was puzzled but pleased with Ron's accamplishment. After that ambush, SSX's unit was grealy reduced so SSX just went to stay at the main camp and help the injured recover.

Yuan Ron didn't like that idea, she jumped into the water, randomly wondering the place looking the ship Gan Ning's unit was on. After some hours, she reached there.

"Hey Gan Ning!" Yuan Ron said running to Gan Ning.  
"Wha?!" Gan Ning was surprised to see Yuan Ron and rushed to her, pushing her away from his unit so that none sees her.  
"What in blazes do you think your doin, babe? Sun Quan is here checkin my unit and I dun think your with meh, aye? Even though I'd like to some otha time" Gan Ning said joking, and left.

Yuan Ron hid there, in a minute, Gan Ning came back bringing some food to Yuan Ron, and telling her that Sun Quan will be leaving tommorow as it's mid night now and he might be ambushed. Yuan Ron nodded and found herself a comfortable spot on some tree, she slelpt after having her dinner.

She woke up and went to Gan Nings unit. More like sneaked there as she wasn't sure if Sun Quan left or not. She entered a tent and saw Sun Quan sleeping there so she quickly left and continued searching for Gan Ning. In her way she found Ling Tong sleeping and snoaring so loud none was sleeping near him. She kicked Ling Tong's gently waking him up.

"Hey Ling Tong, know where is Gan Ning?" Yuan Ron asked but recieved no answer. "Ah, too lazy huh? I know what to do with guys like you.." And in a moment she splashed Ling Tong with a bucket of full water waking him, he slowly looked at her

"What? We won yet?" Ling Tong lazily said, even though he was just splashed with a bucket of water.

"Know where is Gan Ning, lazy guy?" Yuan Ron asked again  
"Nah now leave me alone" Ling Tong said, returning to sleep.

Yuan Ron just sighed and left, after wondering the place for some time she spotted Gan Ning walking with Sun Quan.

"I asure you, sir, our camp is doin fine and we ain't havin any problemos." Gan Ning paused for a moment upon spotting Yuan Ron hiding above the tent just next to Sun Quan.. "We'll continue our plans today and expecting great successes.."

"I never doubted you Gan Ning, it's just my duty to check every camp here. I'll leave now and good luck with your work" Sun Quan said riding on his horse and leaving.

"THAT WAS CLOSE!" Yuan Ron yelled, even though Sun Quan wasn't too far and could have heard.

"Wo! now tell me what happened? why are ya here, babe?" Gan Ning asked, walking with Yuan Ron.

"We did our job but it was boring to defend so I sneaked here to help your unit" Yuan Ron said, smiling.

"Oh..kay, we'll march today and you can join"

Ling Tong walked past them still wet like he slept near the water fall, Gan Ning was puzzled but prefered not to ask

Chapter 10

Yuan Ron went with Gan Ning's unit for some days, they were to deliever oil to Huang Gai's unit. Huang Gai's unit had to take a base so such a grand number of barrels of oil would make it hard for them to take that base. Not to mention that the barrels had to stay unspotted by the enemy.

When they reached Huang Gai's unit. Yuan Ron loaded many barrels in one paddle boat and at night headed to Huang Gai's ship. Everything went according to plans but Yuan Ron's excitement got the best of her. With the large number of huge ships around her, she easily lost her away in the battlefield. Gan Ning jumped into the sea and quickly headed after her after he noticed she drifted off her way. He was a bit late however, she was spotted by some guard but Gan Ning quickly jumped into her paddle boat and took his bow then shooted the guard killing him. He quickly did a 180degree turn and quickly faded into the darkness before the guards who noticed thier fellow soldier die came.

He told her where Huang Gai's ship and made sure she knows where to go. "Thanks alot Gan Ning! That was close!" Yuan Ron said. "Heh, no worries babe!" Was the response she recieved from Gan Ning who just left back to his ship.

Right when Gan Ning reached his ship, he was attacked by an army and started to clash.

Yuan Ron finally reached Huang Gai's ship, totally tired. As she reached there, Huang Gai's unit began to move. That old man still got his bones workin Ron thought. Yuan Ron took a small nap for three hours. Huang Gai's unit reached the enemies main ship still un spotted and managed to safely stick some of the oil barrels. Yuan Ron woke up and helped transferring the rest of the barrels. They were very heavy but everything was done in the right timing. She saw Huang Gai fire his fire arrow at the heart of the barrels.

The fires quickly spread, Yuan Ron was lucky to stand before such a glorious sight. As Huang Gai started praising himself and left, Yuan Ron sat there observing the sight. It felt like morning again, all this, victory? she thought. Father Yuan Shao would be so proud of her, she thought. After gazing at the fires for some time. She got her attention cut by Ling Tong who went and sat next to her.

"Hey Ron!" Ling Tong said, sitting next to her.  
"Hey Ling Tong" She said, still looking at the fires.  
"What's up? Looking quiet and depressed. You're usually jumping around.." Ling Tong.  
"I been thinking the battlefield we had for the entire month now.. I killed an awful alotta troops. Some's children are now going to seek vengeance from Lord Sun Quan. But then, it's not his fault, I'm leaving the army after this battle. I got really into this army thing and I enjoyed hanging with you guys.. but now I'll have to leave and I don't really like this.." Yuan Ron said, looking down.

"Don't worry, all that is expected from your first battle. When one's father die, it's not thier problem really. It's not thier fault either and they shouldn't worry about it. Even if they do, you'll be safe and you must believe lord Sun Quan will remain safe with us guarding him. And why are you leaving?!" Ling Tong said, swicthing his tone when he asked.

"Haha! nice theory there Tong, even though it's not apperant, you're acctually pretty smart. And I have to continue my journey to kill Cao Cao. I done my part, my other two friends are doing thier job now and we are told to meat at that base. After killing Cao Cao, I'm not sure what to do but if I have the chance, I might join Wu." Yuan Ron said.

"Ahh, well I hope to see you soon, and good luck with your journey." Ling Tong said, followed with a smile.

"Thanks Tong! and give this to Gan Ning please" Yuan Ron said, giving him a paper. Tong didn't notice her blushing a bit. As she was leaving.

"Oh and Yuan Ron..." Ling Tong called.  
Yuan Ron : "Yes, Tong?"  
"Kick his ass" Ling Tong said.  
"That, I will" Yuan Ron said, smiling and left to the base.

She hoped Zhao Yun did take the base, otherwise she's have to take it herself. She entered the base and saw Zhao Yun lying on the ground. She headed for him and hoped for two things, one he's not ok, and two, he just needs a CBR. She checked his pulse and breath and he was ok. She figured out he was just sleeping. She saw an awful alotta dead troops around him so she thought he must have been very tired. She saw a bucket of water nearby and skipped the devilish idea she had and just went to sleep.

**Chapter 11**

Ma Chao was awaiting his chance to deal the final strike and kill Cao Cao. The whole mission, to him, was more of a dream come true then a responsibility. He spent days in the forest waiting for his pray. One day, in the last days of the month, at mid night. He woke up at the sound of horses running in the jungle. He quickly woke up , jumped on his horse and followed the sound.

He managed to catch up to them, it was Cao Cao, Zhang Liao and three other Elite cavalry guards. They saw Ma Chao, Cao Cao ordered two guards to kill Ma Chao but he slayed them with one strike. He charged and fought with Zhang Liao who proved to be a worthy foe. As Zhang Liao was fighting with Ma Chao, the guard came to assist Zhang Liao but he was told off by Zhang Liao.

Zhang Liao was a man of honour, he served his lord who granted him his life after serving one unworhty ruler. He thought it's not fair have a two on one against Ma Chao, besides, he was condfident he was beat the hell outta him.

They exchanged a couple of bouts, Ma Chao was a great knight and did great against Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao faked a high stab at Ma Chao's face but then stabbed Ma Chao's horse. Ma Chao saw that coming and jumped using his spear as a pole. He kicked the Elite Guard and took his horse. As he was cheering for his accamplishment, Zhang Liao quickly rushed at him and clashed horses making Ma Chao's newly gotten, bad horse fall. Zhang Liao wanted to kill Ma Chao but Cao Cao told him to forget him.

Ma Chao fell on the ground, he froze for a moment thinking of what he just did. Did I just FAIL?! I screwed up... Now what to do. How can I slay him? he's back to his strong cities and is more careful next time. A genius' glitch is worth a ten and should have been used properly.. [/i] He thought. He was clueless of how to get the man who killed his family dead and more importantly, what to do at the very moment? cry? no that was for weaklings... He figured out he should just head to the base Zhao Yun supposely took.

He reached there quickly, in less than a couple of hours. Now what? he thought loudly. He was guided by his senses and no more. He didn't know how to face them, how to report his failure. He can, easily, accept the fact that he screwed up and if he was alone he's just plan again. But what about his friends? how will they suck this up?

He poundered into deep thinking. What to do? In normal moments he'd just sleep. He believed it's the best thing to do when there is nothing to do. The wind carried a leaf to the north, he saw some trees leaning there. The north? he thought, he remembered Xi Liang and his old friend Pang De. He could just head to him and get his wise advice.. that, he decided he'd do.

Though, he is still not accepting the fact that he'd leave his friends alone and clueless. He decided he'd throw a letter with apologizes then leave.

Yuan Ron woke up first. She woke Zhao Yun up and started making the fire.

Zhao Yun, in a lazy voice: " So you made it huh? and looks like Wu pyro boys tought you how to start a fire" he teased.

Yuan Ron: "You're awake? you slept before me and you woke up after me, something you learned from Wei?" she replied laughing.

Zhao Yun, after laughing a bit, "Speaking of sleeping, where's Ma Chao? you happen to see him?"

"Nope" was the answer he recieved. They searched the camp and found his letter near the gates.

" Dear friends,

I'm sorry to report that I have utterly failed to slay Cao Cao. In shame of that, I decided that I should leave somewhere you can't find me. I'm really sorry to have forsaken you and your dreams, you all worked so hard and I simply ruined everything for you. I'm more than certain that, without me, you can do even better. I really hope you can think of a new alternative plan to slay Cao Cao.

~ Ma Chao"

Yuan Ron was reading the letter to Zhao Yun. They all froze for a moment then Yuan Ron started crying..

"......that bastard.." she mumbled. She hit her head hard in the pellow. "WHY IN BLAZES DID HE DO THAT?! He could have just returned to us and told us that. Now, Cao Cao's safe and we're one man less" Yuan Ron said crying, hitting the pellow hard and screaming really loudly.

"You're right Ron, though crying won't bring him back.. We can do what we did again. Look at the bright side, Cao Cao lost two of his top generals, the Xiahou brothers. We can still nail the guy if we planned it right.." Zhao Yun said, in a not so confident voice.

Yuan Ron was half convinced, all that made her really want to kill Cao Cao but it all seemed impossible to her. It was then, when she remembered Yuan Shao's illusion's words.. back at the Ru Nan prison..

"Ron, stop crying now.. You know I am to die sooner or later, crying won't bring me back to life. Listen to me, you are the thing you're scared of, you are the thing you're sad at. None is making you sad, you control your feelings. Forget the past and focus on the future, plan it well.. Focus on the bright side, at least you're free now, free.. choose your fate.. and do whatever you want to do"

She made up her mind, she so wanted to kill Cao Cao. After that, they started planning.. As they were planning, or more like squeezing thier brains trying to come with up something. An old man passed by, Zhao Yun quickly recognised him to be Xu Shao. An old extremely wise man. He was known for his herioc speeches and brilliant tactics. He quickly grabbed Yuan Ron's arm and rushed to Xu Zhao calling his name..

Xu Shao: "Ah, greatings young ones"

Zhao Yun: "Master Xu Shao! May I beg you for a few minutes of your time? I really need you to help me plan to slay Cao Cao. We tried to slay him at his pursuit but we didn't manage to." Zhao Yun said bowing.

Yuan Ron: Who's this guy anyway?" She said pointing at him.

Zhao Yun: "Just bow! and shut the hell up" Zhao Yun said, in a low angry voice, pulling her to bow.

Xu Shao: "Sure sure, Cao Cao's currently resting in Xu Chang... I know some bandits and civil farmers who aren't satisfied with Cao Cao's rule. Maybe you can entice a revolt? Wu and Shu are currently battling at Jing, failing to continue thier alliance. Cao Cao's probably using this chance to rest and rebuild his army. Maybe a small revolt would still hurt his army, if was done quickly. Though, I heard all of Cao Cao's officers are in Xu Chang now as he's giving out new policies for his cities which may make it harder for you."

Zhao Yun listened, then turned at Yuan Ron..

"What do you think? can we do that?" Zhao Yun asked.  
"We'll never know till we give it a shot.. " Yuan Ron said.  
"Well, what about...." Zhao Yun paused when he turned at Xu Shao and saw nothing in front of him...  
"You know, Yun, after all what I saw, I don't think I wanna get old" Yuan Ron said, sarcastically.

Both started readying thier gear and set out to thier journey... unaware of what they might face..

**Chapter 12**

Ma Chao rushed to the north, it was raining for days his way, he was ambushed with lots of Wei guards though he managed to lose them.

It took him days to reach there, bad weather, bad horse and all. Really didn't help him. Though he knew lotsa short cuts and got himself a better horse from one of his pursuers that he managed to slay.

He entered Xi Liang and headed right to Pang De's tent, but he was no where to be found. In fact, the whole area was filled with tons and tons of Wei soldiers. Ma Chao dismounted his horse and wore a cloak. He hid under it and swarmed the place, trying to figure out what the hell is Cao Cao's army doing here.

"Psst, hey, you there"  
"Master Ma Chao! help us! Cao Cao's army took the village when you were away.." The peasent replied.  
"Damn him.. Where is Pang De?" Ma Chao asked  
"We never heard anything about him since he was kidnapped, some swear they saw him in the castle though"  
"A what? CASTLE? Cao Cao acctually built a castle in the middle of the desert?" Ma Chao was shocked.  
The soldier just pointed at the castle and rushed back to his position, before the guards could notice his obsense.

"ehh.. looks like I'll have to take down that castle, and save that old idiot" Ma Chao thought. The castle was very well equiped and done, some archers on top, Ma Chao figured it was more of a fort. Not that mucha an army, probably 150 troops there or so. 150 were outside though, and only god knows how many generals are inside.

Ma Chao got on his horse, he rushed to the Drilling Grounds, it was many troops there. Though most were unmounted and just had swords and spears. Ma Chao ran on the ones with swords, he knew they are faster in movements than the spearmen so they needed to be taken care of. Besides, Any spearman can stop Ma Chao's horse, so he needed to aviod them. Running on them, slashing right and left, Ma Chao was, in a moment, very tired. Though he managed to kill quite a lot. Spearmen are now rushing at him, alarms been sounded and even more came outta the castle. Ma Chao sure wasn't as good as Zhao Yun when it comes to planning, though he kicked some serious ass out there.

The troops rushed at him, from all sides, Ma Chao jumped above them and got to the other side. "Come on!" he tuanted and left, they all rushed after him to the forest he just came from. He took a U turn and lost them then got back to the castle.

Entered the castle and searched it, he found none there. He went outside "Whatta wasta time" he though.

"Heh! Impressive, I have trained you well" Pang De said.

"Pang De? where were you old man?" Ma Chao asked, glad to see his friend.  
"None of your business, now come taste my blade" Pang De firmly said.  
"huh? Pang De you ate something bad?" Ma Chao asked, shocked at his friends words.

Pang De never answered and just rushed himself forward, slashing at Ma Chao with his spear. Ma Chao jumped back at the last moment, avioding certain deat. You ok Pang De? Pang De? Ma Chao kept asking while jumping back from Pang De's attacks. Pang De remained silent and kept striking at Ma Chao.

Ma Chao saw no hope in questioning Pang De, so tried to defend himself and strike at Pang De. Ma Chao figured out Pang De wasn't putting much effort though he did have a had time beating him. He beated Pang De, and sent his spear flying. He rushed to Pang De and grabbed him "WHAT'S WRONG PANG DE?! Why are you attacking me?"

"Uhh.. Listen, kid.. Cao Cao's got me and my bother captured and forced me to serve him. His ninja's are watching us NOW.. so I have to end it quickly, kill Cao Cao and save my mother, I'm counting on you" He said that, resting his hands on Ma Chao's shoulders and stabbing his heart with the other hand. Making it look like Ma Chao killed him when seen from a far.

"NOOOOOO" Ma Chao screamed from the inside. He can't roar, or the ninja's would see that. He just rode his horse and headed back to Xu Chang hoping to meet Zhao Yun and Yuan Ron at time.

**Chapter 13**

At Xu Chang..

A messenger comes in running at Cao Cao's champer.  
"Milord! I bring sad news! Lord Xiahou Yuan and Lord Xiahou Dun were slain in battle!"

"What?! Who did that to them? you tell me right now!" Cao Cao angrily answered. He was so close to his cousins and really never thought they'd die like this..

"Footsteps in the camp were the same from our old Ru Nan camp, the killer is also the one who killed master Xu Zhu. It's that Yuan Shao kuniochi and Zhao Yun."

"Damn you Zhao Yun.. Summon Dian Wei and Zhao Dong immediatly."

In a minute, both of Dian Wei and Zhao Dong showed up.

"Zhao Dong, That's like the tenth time I talk to you about your son, are you going to stop him or what? I tell you, if he kills ANY more officer, you AND him are going to get excuted then hanged from your necks at the entrace of the Imperial Palace! Now move it, I want you to get rid of him quickly, he caused far more trouble than we anticipated specialy after he met that kuniochi and that stobbern fool Ma Chao, I bet he told him to pursue me too."

"Ehh.. sorry milord, please spare my life. I'll move to get rid of him now, I just never had time to do it due to the battle" Zhao Don answers, frightened.

"Good, Dian Wei can help you with that, since you can barely kill a fly with your age and that stick you walk with" Cao Cao said, both men left.

Jia Xu comes in the room, he was one of the brightest men of his age and a childhood friend of Cao Cao and also one of his strategists.

"Cao Cao, I know you only arrived an hour ago, and that you're mad about losing your cousins but I'm afraid Sun Quan's pursueing army arrived?"

"haha, don't worry Jia Xu. Do you think I fell for thier stupid plan at Chi Bi? I knew Pang Tong was up to something, I planed for this and everything is going according to plan. I left over half of my army here for a reason. They're drilled up and ready, I told them about my plan myself and they agreed to dress like farmers and await this."

"And I thought we lost alot of our men before the battle. You read them perfectly. I'll inform the others of this" Jia Xu answered happily.

"Deploy Cao Ren, Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Zhang He and Cheng Yu to be in charge. I'm tired and really need a good nap for this day, I might join them tommorow, they shouldn't have a trouble picking up a victory in such battle."

**Chapter 14**

Zhao Yun and Yuan Ron nearly reached reached Xu Chang, only miles away from it, they can easily spot the large city with multiple huge buildings in it. It was a very nice atmosphere, both heroes were hyped up and ready to fuflfil thier dreams.

Of course, they needed to get past some guards, and unforturantly for them there was 7 gates before them and Xu Chang. These gates are the same ones a reknowned hero once escaped from but they need to do harder than him and acctualy break through them.

The seciurty system was designed so that it's nearly immpossible for anyone to break through them without seige weapons and the like, each gate contained a number of traps and round-like mazes, not to mention that the gates needed to be open from the north, the other direction our hereos are coming from.

"Ron, listen to me, there are like seven gates there and they need to be opened from the other side, and I don't think I can jump that high so you need to open the gates for me. It's bound to be heavily guarded since there is going to be battle close from there soon. Watch about for troops and traps, but mostly, time. When we enter the city, I'll create a distraction for you so that you can easily sneak into the castle and assasinate Cao Cao" Zhao Yun said.

"Got it, you can count on me" Yuan Ron replied and started jumping on some trees gradually getting higher till she got on the first gate. She saw some guards bellow her as Zhao Yun awaited her in the original position, just miles away from the gate. She killed the two archers above the gate before they could notice her, then threw a rock luring one of the two guards they were guarding the gate from Zhao Yun's side of the gate, she landed on the other, still guard and round-house kicked him at the back of his skull, killing him. The other guard thought he heard something but Yuan Ron quickly rolled and kicked his chin making him jump around after swallowing his tounge, she silenced his screams with a stab before he can alert anyone.

She jumped back above the gate after hiding the bodies away, she found a handle that she used to open the gate but she forget the two guards in the other side of the gate, upon openning the gate the guards went in (or out? they passed through the newly opened gate anyway) Yuan Ron killed the first one but the second one noticed her and just when he was going to alert the others he was impaled with Zhao Yun's spear, immediatly silencing him.

"Whewt, that was close.." Yuan Ron said before they both headed to the next gate, carefully looking at every direction. There, they found a small maze which was easy for them to get past, a few traps were set around, like ambush parties of archers, dogs and pits. Yuan Ron was the first to head in, she returned to Zhao Yun after half an hour, when she guided him to the clear road she found. She jumped on the first one and assasinated the archer, before Zhao Yun killed both guards then Yuan Ron used the handle to open the gate again, both guards on the other side were greated by Zhao Yun who got rid of them.

On all the gates, they cared about timing, and carefully went through them all. They weren't discovered at all, it was getting draker by the sixith gate though, which made it alot harder for them by then. "It's getting late now, we must quickly get past this" Yuan Ron nodded at agreement with Zhao Yun's words. As she was making her way through, she nearly fell at a pit but Zhao Yun quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her out, a nearby guard saw them and as he wanted to alert the men, he slipt on the ground enabling Yuan Ron to reach him and slit his throat.

They reached the last gate, and they were very, very tired. They spoted an army coming through, and they simply hid in the grass untill they passed them, they continued thier way in and found a general staying at the last gate, guarding it.

The general was huge in body and muscles, heavily armoured and firmly stood there, alone. He wielded two huge halberds, 6 feet long or so, so heavy for an ordinary man to carry both of them, but he was no ordinary man, he was Cao Cao's body guards, Dian Wei.

"Zhao Yun!" Dian Wei shouted, making Zhao Yun know that he can't sneak here too, Zhao Yun came outta the hiding and told Yuan Ron to stay where she is, he went to Dian Wei and started the duel...

**Chapter 15  
**

It was getting tough, Zhao Yun surly heard tales about the gaint infront of him but he defeated both of the Xiahou brothers and Xu Zhu. Surly he can defeat one indivual.

Both warriors stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move, after a bit of waiting, Zhao Yun decided he should rush in and start the fight already and so he did, though he didn't noticed a pit was dug between him and Dian Wei and easily fell pray to the trap. Dian Wei didn't look really happy about it, moreso he disgusted it but he had to follow Zhao Dong's orders for the time being.

A few guards come from the gate and took the knocked- out Zhao Yun in a cage with both generals, Dian Wei and Zhao Dong who was hiding too, leading them back to Xu Chang. Yuan Ron rushed to Zhao Yun's help but was stopped by 10 guards and the gate was shut before her, she managed to kill the guards quickly and scaled the wall but she was too late and lost sight of them.

Just as she thought about pursueing them, a thought struck her head, if she went after them she can easily get herself captured too. Instead, he rushed back south after remembering the army that just passed through. If she was in luck, she can hope it's the Wu army and manage to catch up to them before Dawn when the secuirty would be top due to possible raids and the like, not mentioning that she was very tired and the idea of sleeping in such a place didn't draw her intrest at all.

With that thought, she headed back to the south, scaling walls after walls, jumping above pits and pits but finally made it. It was 11 pm there but hey, how's counting? she did it.

She noticed the Wei camp and the Wu camp with a large portion of land between them, she was happy to see the Wu flags and rushed there, hoping to meet any of her friends there and ask for her last time favor.

Entering the camp, seeking to meet any general there and guards barely let her in. After wondering the camp, with a couple of guards following her of course, she finally managed to meet both of Ling Tong and Gan Ning, well both were sleep though.

"Hey Gan Ning! wake up!" Yuan Ron didn't need to say more before Gan Ning jumped back and pointed his sword at her, before taking it away after recognising her.

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"My friend was captured so instead of pursuing them I decided to  
come here help you and you may help me back?" Yuan Ron said.

"Well sure, but we're heavily out numbers, and fighting on land here, if we managed to win here I doubt our lord would further pursue.. but let's just win this then I'll see what I can do" Gan Ning said.

"Awesome! thanks alot Gan Ning, I really need to rescue Zhao Yun and FINALLY take out that Cao Cao"

"I didn't say anything yet, let's just focus on winning this first" Gan Ning said, not wanting to make any promises.

"Focus on shuting the hell up and letting us have some sleep here will ya" A voice came from a nearby covered person which Yuan Ron quickly recognised as Ling Tong.

**Chapter 16**

The next day at the battlefield, the Cao Cao army charged at the Wu armies defences but a couple of plots layed by Zhou Yu, Wu's commander at the said battle managed to repay the losses and make up for them. Yuan Ron served well as a mobile unit as she was given some kuniochi's of her own as well.

Then at the middle of the battle, the Wei army sounded thier drums to pull back and regroup as Cao Ren felt it was enough for that day. Wu's fresh, not tired army also pulled back as per orders from Zhou Yu.

"Hey Zhou Yu, If we win this battle, we're gonna pull back right?" Gan Ning asked.

"Indeed, as per orders from lord Sun Quan, we never anticipated that the Wei army are still intact, we're lucky if we got past this battle" Zhou Yu answered.

"Well you see, if we do win this battle, I want some men to further pursue the Cao army, Yuan Ron asked me for a favor. Don't worry, I won't risk anything.." Gan Ning said, trying to help his friend.

"I don't think we can afford that, we barely have a chance of winning this battle.. our troops would be tired and we never know how much troops are there" Zhou Yu answered, giving up Gan Ning's hopes.

"What if we managed to crush the Wei army this battle and didn't lose much troops?" Yuan Ron jumped outta nowhere

"That would be quite immpossible though if so, You'll get quarter of the army added to your unit. If you lose much men in your pursue afterwards, that might seriously affect your rank" Zhou Yu said, trying to disclose the discussion.

"Deal!" Yuan Ron answered before Gan Ning could say a word , he didn't look quite happy with that and he was left speechless when both Ron and Yu left the room.

"Hey Ron, what was that?! You'll only get QUARTER of our army, most of them would probably be TIRED, and if we lose many of them MY rank would be affected.. We're not even sure we could win this one.." Gan Ning said angerly.

"Dun worry pretty boy, everything can be solved with a plan!" Yuan Ron said.

"Great, what's your plan?" Gan Ning said listening with great unthusiasm trying not to lose his job early.

"That I'll have to think of..." Yuan Ron said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll you better.." Gan Ning said before leaving her thinking..

Yuan Ron held a stick and drew somethings on the sand, she was ALWAYS excited when planning but this one seemed to depress her as she wasn't really the brightest tactician. She tried to remember the battles she has been in.. Guan Du? no she was left alone there.. As far as she can remember she have only been in Chi Bi.

Now what was the plan there.. she knew it was a good plan which granted her allies victory, oh yes a fire attack! she can set fire to thier ships! wait, they don't have any ships.. Wait a minute... they can set fire to thier camp! yes that's it! Yuan Ron was glad to have thought of that. Ok, how to do that? she looked around and saw that none the camp wasn't heavily guarded and most guards were about to sleep. Maybe, perhaps, at mid night? Umm.. we got both time and plan.. we just need the "how to" part.. Yuan Ron was squeezing her mind, nearly poping her eyes out in a debate with her inner self.

At Chi Bi, I went to help Wu, Zhao Yun went to thier base, and Ma Chao delievered the final strike.. Maybe that's how it rolls.. we split up and attack many things! I mean positions or whatever... But they only have one camp.. It was at that moment she looked up and saw the camp's gate. Oh yeah! they have more than one gate! We attack from all directions! yay!

With all that in mind, she thought she'd dazzle the rest of the army with her plan, with determination in her eyes, she headed to Zhou Yu's room.

"Assasin!" Zhou Yu jumped back before realizing it's Yuan Ron who made her way in. "Yuan Ron, what is the matter?"

"Hey Zhou Yu, I have the plan we need to win this battle, let's hold a meeting now and prepare the men!" Yuan Ron excitedly said.

"Huh now? But it's close to mid night, the men are going to sleep at anytime now after they finish the dinner.." Zhou Yu said, followed with a yawn.

"I said NOW" Yuan Ron demanded.

"Ok, you can go but take your unit, and you'll be declared as an enemy if you failed at that mission." Zhou Yu said, just wanting a good sleep after all the work he did at that day.

Yuan Ron left quickly to the dinning room and called the men to battle. Only her unit listened to her and followed the orders, others just ignored her. As her unit was getting ready, she called Gan Ning and told him to go with her, after he ordered his men to get ready, Ling Tong decided to join them and also ordered his men to get ready.

When they got near the enemy camp, just a few miles away they hid themselves so that they aren't spotted and Yuan Ron told them her plan.

"You have to be kidding me.. a raid against a commander such as Cao Ren? his army are more than us and we'd get killed easily!" Gan Ning said in shock of Yuan Ron's plot.

"No no no no, it's not a raid, it's a surprise-night-attack-fire-attack-from all sides thing.." Yuan Ron said, eventually confusing herself.

"That would be classified as a raid, even I know that.." Gan Ning said.

"Ok ok, it's not perfect but it better grab us a win here. Gan Ning attacks that gate, Ling Tong attack that gate, my unit will attack the third one. First you guys hide there, I'll get in and open the gates for you and my unit, then you rush in, first Gan Ning, then us then Ling Tong. Then I'll set fire at thier camp and we win!" Yuan Ron said.

This better work.. Gan Ning thought, Ling Tong didn't seem to worry at all, he needed fun and that got fun all over it. First it ment more action, second it ment more good deeds for his army, lastly it ment disobeying Zhou Yu and that something he always wished for.

In 10 minutes the units were in position, Yuan Ron jumped on the gate and assasinated a sleeping soldier before throwing her knives and killing two guards bellow her. She went down and carefully opened the door. She instructed her unit to wait there. She did the same for all the rest gates and signaled the raid to start.

Gan Ning's Elite Infantry rushed in from thier gate and killed lots, and lots of troops, focusing on those sleeping so that they don't pose a threat. Yuan Ron herselt assasinated a few before the drums began and signaled a counter attack, Cao Ren and the other generals woke up and told the men to take a defensive position on the other side of the camp so that they can repel the attack. It was then, that Yuan Ron signaled her unit to charge in from her blind side and kill alot, pincering them before Ling Tong's unit charged in deep and split the enemy. Yuan Ron needed to start the fire now, an idea stroke her head "Where and how to start the fire?!" She remembered Zhao Yun's camp fires and how he started them, she tried to imitate him and seemed to have taken alot of time.

"Come on.. come on.. burn on" Yuan Ron said, while Gan Ning was like "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!". She finally started the fire, Gan Ning lost some men and so did her leaderless unit. But the fire did it effect and destroyed the enemies morale. Cao Ren couldn't believe his eyes, how could that happen? As a final attempt to save this disaster, Cao Ren attempted a breakthrough to go out of the camp, and when he did that he was met with a rain of arrows from Zhou Yu's lately arriving unit. Cao Ren and the other generals, along side a handful of trrops managed to escape this battle.

"Why in blazes did you go with her? You do realize what have you done? now we need to escape before Cao Ren pursues us and our troops are tired to fight for tommorow, even." Zhou Yu angrily said, without realizing they picked up a glorious victory there.

"Yeah we won. Thanks to Yuan Ron's 'surprise-night-attack-fire-attack-from all sides- thing'. The camp is yours, now can we pursue them?" Gan Ning said, still in shock that they made it through.

"You mean we won? that was.. unexpected.. but yes I suppose so, take good care of the men and try not to lose much men this time" Zhou Yu said still not fully swallowed the fact they did win there.

"You did it Ron, you're plan was awesome, how did you come up with it?" Ling Tong said, followed with a thumbs up.

"You know, I'm just that good of an army nerd" Yuan Ron said.

"You mean tactician?" Ling Tong said, trying to hold his laugh.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Yuan Ron answered. With that, the fires where out, and the troops went to sleep, they have an adventure the other day and they must get going quickly.  
**  
Chapter 17  
**  
The next day, the troops rested and set on to march, Yuan Ron was filled with excitement and helped the army get past the gates with no harm as she investigated them beforehand.

They stopped after the last gate, near a small lake and the generals discussed the matter.

"So what should we do, O great army nerd" Ling Tong teased.  
"Well, my friend was supposed to create a distraction while I assasinate Cao, so you fill his gap?" Yuan Ron answered.  
"Leave it to us, if I do anything good, it's creating chaos!" Ling Tong answered.

She left them the army and opened the gate for them before swarming into the city watching her allies go to the middle of the town and create random chaos but also watch out for innocent people's lives.

Cao Cao was asleep at his palace when he was awaken by some guard who delievered him the news.

"What is wrong with you?! what do you mean we lost? The battle started two days ago!!" Cao Cao jumped back, furious at his army's defeat.

"An unknown tactician from Wu did a night raid and wasn't anticipated that early specialy that they took a defensive formation and wasn't tired" The guard explained.

"Idiots! if they took a defensive formation, then they weren't tired, THEN THEY MUST BE UP TO SOMETHING!" Cao Cao yelled at the guard, killing him before the guard could tell him they pursued. Cao Cao however didn't need anyone to tell him that, he can already see it coming.

He quickly summoned all generals to battle, Zhao Liao was to act as vanguard. Cao Ren was to protect Cao Cao while the rest would attack from the flanks. The army was so slow but they were in tough position and experienced unlike the fresh, newly recruited Cao Cao's army."

Yuan Ron reached a keep where she thought Zhao Yun might be held captured in. The keep had very weak protection, save for the few guards it was nothing. She easily managed to infiltrate the keep and search inside it cleaning it from enemy guards. She entered a room where she found a familiur figure dancing in the shadows. It wasn't Zhao Yun though, it seemed to look really like Zhang He.

"Huh? Zhang He? Whatcha doin here?" - Yuan Ron  
"Ho! Yuan Ron! Come dance with me, or go away and let me focus" - Zhang He

"You ate something bad for breakfast? or did you run into some wall? what the hell are you blubbering about?" - Yuan Ron

"Or are you here to kill lord Cao Cao? Oh, I must stop you!" - Zhang He

"Huh? LORD Cao Cao? Zhang He, you sure you're fine?" - Yuan Ron

"Oh that's right, you were crying at the castle. I betrayed stupid Yuan Shao for LORD Cao Cao. Now shall we dance?" Zhang He said so, taking his whip out and tuanting Yuan Ron forward, really angering her.

They battled, Zhang He was mainly throwing stuff at Yuan Ron with his whip which made it hard for her to get near him, but once she finally managed to get near him, by throwing back some furniture at him, she managed to greatly injure the weakly armoured Zhang He. She figured the key is in his room and she was right, she found it at his pocket.

She went in from a hole on the roof and continued her way up to Zhao Yun's cell. She was now on the roof of Zhao Yun's cell and simply threw the key at him, waking him up and giving him a thumbs up sign. Zhao Yun himself opened the door and quickly choked the guard infront of him then stole his weapon and armour. He wondered the area, finally found his spear and set of to the city.

Cao Cao noticed that both Gan Ning and Ling Tong's units were just wondering the city as they were trying to waste his time, he knew they were after something. So he sent a small army back to the keep Zhao Yun is being held on.

Back at Yuan Ron, she went back and found that the guards found Zhang He's dead body and went on alert. She thought holding position here would draw even more attention. They were the same guards Cao Cao sent, she thought holding up position here would serve them well and that she did until it started going rough so she escaped and caught up with Zhao Yun.

"Hey Yun, you owe me one!" Just as Yuan Ron said that, Zhao Yun collapsed at the ground..

**Chapter 18  
**

"Zhao Yun? Zhao Yun? What's wrong? Your tummy hurts?" Yuan Ron was puzzled when she saw Zhao Yun collapse to the ground and immediatly rushed to his aid. She recieved no answer so she tried her best to left him up the horse but couldn't, she then began dragging him all the way to the nearest doctor to check up on Zhao Yun's condition.

She travelled a couple of miles, took her two hours, she tried taking off some of Zhao Yun's armour but felt very shy of the idea and just backed of it. At that time, Gan Ning and Ling Tong were struggling to come up with something, lucky for them, the nearby villages were moved by the acts of both officers and started rebellions and forming small armies as reinforcements. They also supplied food and healed some of thier wounds.

Yuan Ron finally caught sight of a doctor, she called for his help and the doctor's assistant came out and helped Yuan Ron get Zhao Yun inside. In a minute, the doctor came in and checked on Zhao Yun.

Yuan Ron was told to stay in some other room and was given some herbal tea while waiting, she had told the doctor that she is a hurry and needs to go if healing Zhao Yun would take time but the doctor confirmed it's merely a poisen in his body and would take a few moments to be healed.

After nearly 10 minutes, Zhao Yun opened his eyes and the doctor explained everything to him. The poisen in his body was weak and lucky didn't reach anywhere dangerous. All he needed was some good food, some good rest and a medicine to strenghten the immunity system he had. He thanked the doctor who said he doesn't need any money for that, as it was simple and was to do get rid of the tyrant Cao Cao.

Zhao Yun went of his room to the room Yuan Ron was waiting in, but he didn't find her. Instead he found a letter;

"Zhaauo Yan,  
Ima gong to keel Tsao Tsao, sory to leve u here bat i have to go naw.

PS. take a close lok at the doctor plz and find the truth, i coudn't wait here to find out miself"

After somewhat of a hard time reading that letter, Zhao Yun managed to translate it. The last bit of the letter seemed to puzzle him a bit, he took a look at the doctor and indeed noticed something weird about him. He did look quite familiur, the doctor just stared at Zhao Yun as he wanted him to look away for a second but Zhao Yun didn't, instead he walked towards him and rubbed his hands on the doctor's face knocking of his hair, now Zhao Yun quickly recognised the hero infront of him.

"Uhh.. Master Xu Shao? I never knew you lived here.. your clothes looked like master Hua Tao for a bit. Pardon my question but why did you disguise?"

Xu Shao had rather a shocked face but did answer with "I'll tell you if you tell me how did you find out I was disguised? If you looked away for a moment I could have vanished as usual.."

Zhao Yun took the letter and then looked at the back of it to notice an extra note

"P.S.S Hes shus wer the uglest i saw in mi life, stuk in mi hed sense runan"

"Since Ru Nan? and you said you'd disappear as usual? Don't tell me you were Zhuge Liang as well?"

"I was too, but really, how did you find out?"

"Well you might take offence in this one, master Xu Shao but you never changed your shoes and they do stick in some people's minds as they .. do stand out much"

"Hahaha, good you like my shoes Zhao Yun. I got them from my mother so I have to wear them all time. Now get going, you need to catch up with Yuan Ron"

"Yeah, right" Was Zhao Yun's answer before he turned his head, he looked behind him to see smoke and nothing else as usual. He didn't mind now that he knew the truth, he just headed to Cao Cao's rear flank and hoped he'd catch up with Cao Cao.

**Chapter 19  
**  
Cao Cao was getting worried, the vanguard and the rest of the generals had gotten tired and never anticipated such resisitance from such a small army. Moreover, if anything happens to his unit, the vanguard and the rest of the units wouldn't know due the distance between them.

A couple of miles away from the battle, Zhao Yun meet someone truely unexpected for him..

"Zhao Yun.." The manly voice called him, it was the voice of an man, someone he knows very well..

"Fa-Father?" Zhao Yun said looking back behind him to see his father, he was filled with joy and excitement. He started his whole adventure and swore to save his father and it happened! He's just a few steps away from him and nothing can stop him now.

"How are you father? You're fine right? I came to rescue you, I'm glad you're fine and still living, never expected to see you here though" Zhao Yun added.

"Heh, son, you need to know life and what it teaches you. It's something that will continue to surprise you, specialy when you think have more experience with it. You have to crave your own path, your path maybe long, short, easy or hard. Anyway it will get on another's path. And my path, was to serve the greatest of all minds in this era. I was never taken as a prisoner, I joined Cao Cao with my own will. Remember the noises at the village before your mother woke you up? It was me and her fighting again, she knew I was going to serve Cao Cao and maybe even knew of the attack but she faked the smile and kept you unharmed. The village didn't send hunters because it's illegal to hunt at that season, you even killed ones in your way there. All your mom did was saving you from your death but she didn't think of saving herself, you know why? Because nobody gets to escape thier destiny. And you certainly won't escape yours, you have came a long way, and as any other Wei officer, I must stop you" Zhao Dong, Zhao Yun's father, said as he drew his sword.

Zhao Yun was devastated with these news.. his heart beat went stronger like a washing machine, and was left clueless of how to act or what to say..

"........ You're indeed right, none can escape thier destiny, you can't choose your destiny. Your fate is your life, you can't outrun it nor you can alter it. Same thing goes for parents, do you think I chose you as my father? It all happened, but it's your actions that shape your fate one way or another. You can fix everything here, every disease has a cure and every curse has a bless. A father holding his sword against his last remaining person of his clan, and speficly his son for the sake for a coward isn't really the best of solutions.." Zhao Yun said, as he shed a tear.. it came against his will but his shadow hid it.

"Cao Cao gave me the riches of the east, the pride of the west, the might of the north and the prosperity of the south. Money can easily change fate, I think I was fated to die by some Wei officer if I hadn't join them, you see? I don't think I need to ask you to join us or not, since I already know the answer coming from an orphan like you. So, son.. let's make this a fight to remember for whoever lives at the end to tell the tale.." Zhao Dong said before he rushed at the motionless Zhao Yun ready to strike.

Zhao Yun, as any son, didn't lift a finger and just stood there like if he was waiting for the strike. What else he got to lose? His whole life was a sad story from the beginning. His father reached him, lifted his sword but didn't strike at Zhao Yun. They both raised thier heads and looked at eachother, spotting each other's tears flowing freely from thier bodies and it wasn't long before Zhao Dong dropped his weapon and hugged his son.

Zhao Yun felt finally comfortable and at peace, but he heard his father's heartbeat stop suddenly. He felt his father's back and felt some liquid at it which he immediatly recognised as blood. Zhao Yun jumped back to see a shinobi infront of him, with a knife at his father's back. It was no doubt the shinobi infront of him that did it.

"Heh, so we meet again, Zhao Yun.." The ninja said.

"Meet again? Who the hell are you?" Zhao Yun said, totally confused and very mad at his father's death.

"I'm Li Dian, Cao Cao's lead Shinobi. You saw me before I burnt your village... remember? up the trees?" Li Dain said.

"So I did see something up there.. So that means you're the one who carried Cao Cao's orders and razed my village slaughtering my clan?!" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Correct, and now, I'll kill the last survival of the same clan" Li Dian said, pulling his blade out and charging at Zhao Yun.

**Chapter 20  
**

Li Dian charged at Zhao Yun, who was at the hight of his anger. He felt it gave him power, but also changed him. Nevertheless, he stopped thinking and started beating the hell outta the person infront of him. Li Dian was pretty agile, very fast but also powerful. He sure was not a warrior to understimate.

Both warriors rushed at eachother, with weapons ready at hand. Zhao Yun attempted a slash at Li Dian's chest but Li Dian saw it coming and quickly guarded with his sword and attempted to kick Zhao Yun's legs who also jumped avioding it. He tried to land his spear on Li Dian who rolled to the other side.

With that confront, they knew each other's style and capabilites. Li Dian attempted to jump at Zhao Yun who replied with his spear rised hight, Li Dian kicked the spear and fastened his pace down, trying to crush Zhao Yun's very skull but Zhao Yun jumped high and headbutted Li Dian who wasn't expecting that bold act.

It only hurted Zhao Yun, seen as Li Dian was heavily armoured but it did save Zhao Yun from certain death, which made Zhao Yun think before getting himself in such troublesome situations.

Just as they were in thier position, few darts were fired at Zhao Yun though he saw them coming and rolled to his side, he looked to the direction they came from to see a beautiful lady archer aiming her crossbow at him.

"Lady Bian Shi, please leave this to me" Li Dian said.

"Li Dian, don't try to fool me. This kid you're fighting with is indeed very dangerous and could pose a threat to our lord in his battle. I sent men to tell our lord about it and escort him somewhere else. So till the men get there, we need to keep this guy here and I don't want to watch and see if you can do it alone. We already lost alot this far.." Bian Shi, Cao Cao's wife said.

Li Dian gave up argueing and agreed with her, together they teamed up on Zhao Yun. He know has to watch out for her great aim and also the quick ninja infront of him. He has been in a simliur situation against the Xiahou brothers but that's another story, he was in a base where he can freely hide, the warrior he was fighting wasn't as quick and agile as Li Dian, he doubted he can even defeat Li Dian alone and now this, not to mention that he also needs to save some energy for pursueing Cao Cao.

He didn't like the idea of waiting then getting his skull panetrated by some of her darts so he got going, moving randomly from a place to anther trying to get a lucky strike at Li Dian but really couldn't, he was simply tiring himself up.

Just as he nearly gave up, he noticed the darts stopped and looked at the archer to see her fighting with someone.

"I got your back Yun, trust me we can do it if we teamed up!" Yuan Ron said fighting with Bian Shi.

Zhao Yun's spirits went up mightly by that, and started fighting against Li Dian with no fear. He felt his stamina go back again and was easily fighting with Li Dian.

Yuan Ron didn't think she would face such problem against an archer in close combat, Bian Shi was good at evading and had an agility of her own too. Not to mention she was jumping from one roof to another.

Li Dian tried an Iai slash at Zhao Yun, Iai is a deadly swordsmen art brought from Japan, only few people mastered it and fewer mastered evading it. Zhao Yun saw it before, Xiahou Dun was using some moves close to it acctually which gave Zhao Yun an idea of how to evade it or counter attack it.

Just as Li Dian rushed forward to do his move, Zhao Yun jumped upwards and tried to land his spear on the rushing Li Dian who managed to quickly stop and rise his legs in an attempt to kick Zhao Yun's chin. Zhao Yun pulled himself back nearly getting hit and thought he got Li Dian's back unguarded, he tried to rapidly stab it but only got two stabs before Li Dian jumped away.

Zhao Yun didn't waste a moment and rushed trying to impale Li Dian who just got his balance back and was now giving his back to Zhao Yun as he was turning, Zhao Yun reached him but Li Dian jumped backwords and tried to slash Zhao Yun who did a 360 slash at the same time. Both men were greatly injured. Zhao Yun's armour helped but not to a great deal, his back was bleeding but Li Dian was nearly dead. His shoulders were stabbed and his ability to evade was great reduced.

With that, the fight seemed to be slower. Both men aren't as quick as they used to, Zhao Yun tried to slash at Li Dian's legs but Li Dian jumped directly above Zhao Yun, trying to land behind him and get an openning at his back again but Zhao Yun kicked Li Dian on the air and sent him flying and hit the wall.

Yuan Ron finally managed to corner Bian Shi but she was now firing at Yuan Ron not making her get closer. Yuan Ron took cover and thought how to get close, she took some sand at his hand and threw it at Bian Shi's face then tried to slash at her but Bian Shi got her view back and jumped backwords, before she tried to aim at Yuan Ron, Yuan Ron kicked the ground sending some sand at Bian Shi's face which gave Yuan Ron another, last chance to strike and Yuan Ron didn't waste it. She rapidly slashed at Bian Shi's chest killing her.

"That's for nearly killed Zhao Yun, and that's for telling Cao Cao, and that's for... looking prettier than me!" Yuan Ron said as she slayed Bian Shi.

Li Dian was down and Zhao Yun headed to him to stab him and get rid of him but Li Dian qas luring him forward and just kicked Zhao Yun making him fall at the ground, Li Dian got up and tried to stab and Zhao Yun repayed with the same move before both men rolled back.

Bian Shi lefted her hear and aimed at Zhao Yun with her last breath but Yuan Ron noticed her at the last moment and kicked her hand making the dart go at Li Dian instead who fell dead.

Zhao Yun and Yuan Ron hi fived eachother and headed to Cao Cao but before so, Li Dian woke up revealing at his armour saved him from certain death.

"Haha, where do you think you're going, maggot?" Li Dian roared pointin his swords at them.

"Kill Cao Cao? Don't you think you had enough ass wooping for a second?" Yuan Ron said before she rushed at him..

"Don't worry Zhao Yun, I got it covered, go kill Cao Cao.. quickly! I'll follow you soon" Yuan Ron said and Zhao Yun just left after taking her promise that she'll be alright, and thus our last remaining hero went on to realize his dream of slaying Cao Cao, only few more steps and he'll make it into history.

**Chapter 21  
**  
Zhao Yun rushed all the way to Cao Cao, he knew it's his last chance now and that the messengers must have reached him by now but he did what he could. After an hour or running in what seemed to be an endless road he finally spotted the battlefield and saw Cao Cao himself talking to some messengers which he figured out to be the ones Bian Shi was talking about.

Upon seeing his long-time-desired-dead foe his eys filled with flames and hatred and roared alerting Cao Cao who just rode his horse to the north and did what the messengers told him, when Zhao Yun tried to get to him he was surrounded by Cao Cao and Cao Ren's units, there was no way he could defeat all of them, clear a way for himself and still catch up with Cao Cao on foot. But he didn't wait to think and started smashing through the guards till he heard a sound of a horse coming from behind.

"Hey missed me Yun, no time to hug, just nail those guys and I'll get that coward" A figure riding on a horse said, seeing him widened Zhao Yun's eyes but filled him with pleasure, it was Ma Chao who finally managed to come right on time.

Zhao Yun just nodded with a smile, he started killing the troops infront of him with excitement, he knew Ma chao outta do it now and he just felt it. All that gave him the spirit to hang on and kill the huge number of troops surrounding him from all sides (AC: Think of DW5's Openning lol).

Ma Chao was now catching up with Cao Cao, he could never lose one bit of his focus, watching Cao Cao's everymove and following him. He could never forgive himself on his first sin, and would never, ever forgive himself if he did another mistake here. All those who died, Pang De, his family, his friends and kinsmen, all that pushed him forward to come fron nowhere and grap Cao Cao's very head.

Enough with the thinking, Ma chao was inches away from victory. All that stood between him and Cao Cao was Cao Ren. That mighty Cavalry general. That guy was heavily armoured and all around a perfect warrior and leader. But Ma Chao never backed off upon seeing Cao Ren slow down and fight with Ma Chao.

They exchanged a few bouts, Ma Chao knew that armour was something and it was really making his strikes stronger. That horse he was riding on must have been a good horse to carry all that weight at such great speed. With that, he was stroke with an idea, he faked a slash to the right, but then stabbed Cao Ren's head. Ma chao knew that Cao Ren would surly see that coming and dodge, and so did Cao Ren do after that Cao Ren would stab at the unguarded chest of Ma Chao. Ma Chao read that all perfectly and just lent his back backwards as he was sleeping on his horseback, then he moved his spear sideways cutting the puzzled Cao Ren's arms before getting back into position and kicked Cao Ren outta his horse and taking it.

Cao Cao couldn't believe his eyes, Ma Chao sure had skills and determination that made him easily defeat Cao Ren and was now coming after him. In mere moments, he was there and they never said a word, just looked at eachother as they were talking. Ma Chao didn't need to say who he was, Cao Cao didn't need to say anything either. It was downright impossible for such a small party to defeat such a well built foundation.

Both men exchanged some bouts, Cao Cao wasn't the mightiest when it came to fighting but he sure knew how to handle a sword. He used the laws of physics good and tried to lose Ma Chao's balance. In the end though, Ma Chao found it way easy for him to take Cao Cao down his horse.

"Halt! I will not fight a man unmounted, let's duel and honourably finish this conflict" Ma Chao said, only recieving a nod from Cao Cao.

They got into position and exchanged some striked, Ma Chao's long range spear won at the end and greatly injuried Cao Cao taking him down. Just before Ma Chao was going to finally put an end to this tale, finally give China a new hope, Cao Cao said something.

"Heh, revange benefiting you and not the land. Kill me now, I'd rather disappiont the world then let the world disappiont me" Cao Cao muttered, all that never really changed anything, and Cao Cao didn't mean to change anything either. Ma Chao rose his spear up high and before striking his spear down, a dart came outta nowhere and slayed Cao Cao before Ma Chao."

Ma Chao was puzzled, who would be in such a forest at such a time must have been plotting this and tracking everyone. Before he got a chance to inspect anything, he heard a powerful roar, that sound.. was a bear's. After hearing that he was left infront of a gaint bear looking at Ma Chao and preparing for his meal. Ma Chao ran to his horse and escaped.

The bear gave chase, and just in a few miles, Zhao Yun came running and saw Ma Chao with the familiur bear behind him. That bear his recognised as the one he met at the cave when he met hunting, the slashed eye, his spear's mark just made it too easy to recognise it.

"What are you doing Zhao Yun?! Run!" Ma chao yelled but Zhao Yun didn't move.

"Heh, it's revange.. I killed because someone killed.. cured a disease with another.. a curse with another.. This bear is now going to make the very same mistake I did. An eye for an eye makes the world go blind I guess.." With that, the bear crush Zhao Yun but Ma Chao saved him. And slashed the bear's other eye before getting Zhao Yun away. He tried to kill the bear but it escaped.

"Are you crazy? Why did you leave?" Ma Chao yelled at the injured Zhao Yun.

"I told you it makes the world go blind.. the bear needed to be tought that.." Zhao Yun answered, both men shared a laugh before they went back, picked up Yuan Ron and told her everything..

**Ending..**

The fate of China changed upside down, with Cao Cao gone, few other forces rose up as remenants of his forces. His son Cao Pi started a kingdom at the north, but was easily defeated by both Wu and Shu, these kingdoms shared the lands of Wei each taking some. Wu finally managed to unite the east, while Shu claimed the west and both kingdoms fought again.

Zhao Yun roamed the world, telling people about his tale and the scar he recieved from the boar. He then joined Shu and became one of the five tiger generals there after helping then in the southern campaigns.

Ma Chao also joined Shu with his friend and helped them take Xi Liang, also trainning the men with horses. He earned himself a name there and was made one of the five tigers with his friend Zhao Yun, even with that he never forgot about his friend and mentor Pang De.

Yuan Ron took an alternative route and joined Wu. She recieved alotta advices and studied from Zhou Yu and finally became the good army nerd her forces needed. She also married Zhao Yun from Shu at an old age, when both kingdoms fought they both drifted away from the ranks and travelled the world when Ma Chao stayed there with Shu and helped in thier quest..

* * *

I hope the story was enjoyable, don't forget to rate on your way out lol. Also mucho thanks to ChengGong from KOEI Warriors who supported me when I first published it there. Also thanks to Lou Guan Zhu, the writer of the widely known Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel, also the son of Chen Shou who wrote the San Gou Zhi and recorded this historical period with the events and battles, last thanks would go to the gaming company, KOEI for making games that promote the said period and sparked my interests on further learning. Also thanks to those who commented on this story on other forums, and those who helped me with historical information beforehand.

At the beginning of the story, I said it wasn't even meant to be a story. Wanna know what I planned this to be? When I was a kid I planned to write this as a game suggest to KOEI but then after I realized they wouldn't listen to some random kid I left it and never completed it. The original game suggestion had character designs, plot, gameplay over view , etc..

Then I thought I'd turn it into a fan fic if I wasn't going to complete it as a game suggestion, I had this idea a couple of months ago so it was a couple of years after I wrote it, alotta things have been added and edited. And now, so that my last comments don't became bigger than my story, adios! =P

تم بعون الله و حمده


End file.
